Wonder-Blue
Summary Wonder Blue is one of the main members of the Wonderful 101. Outside of his hero life, he identifies as Eliot Hooker, who enjoys watching baseball, and works as a detective for the Los Angeles police. He also has experience with counter-terrorism, warring mafia families, and even taking part in military operations. This amount of experience is what sparked his overconfidence in himself. Although his ability to act quickly and make decisions in an instant has scored him many victories, he is more known for his hotheaded and cocky personality that often gets him in trouble. Despite him often becoming the laughing stock of the gang due to his cockiness and lone-wolf attitude, his sword skills are unparalleled, earning him the alias "The Supersonic Blade". His weapon, the Valiantium Blade, which is stated to get stronger with every swing, is forged with a special alloy that can supposedly cut through any material in the galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, High 7-C to High 6-C via Unite Morph | At least Low 7-B, 7-A to Low 5-B via Unite Morph Name: Eliot Hooker, Wonder-Blue, The Supersonic Blade Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Wonderful One, Superhero, Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Jump, Minor Toon Force, Absorption (His sword can absorb lightning), Empathic Manipulation via Wonder-Liner (Assimilates civilians onto his team and gives them the power of a Wonder-Mask, allowing them to fight alongside him) Matter Manipulation via Unite Morph/Build (Allows him to manipulate matter on a subatomic-level), Shapeshifting, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced evasive maneuvers, Force Field Creation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Health-Restoration, Explosion Manipulation, Shockwave Creation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (CENTINEL Suits can tear through 50 cm metal alloy as if it were paper, his sword is stated to be capable of cutting through any material in the galaxy and dealing lethal blows to battleships), up to Large Town level+ to Large Island level via Unite Morph (Can deflect lasers from a Gah-Goojin, can easily absorb and reflect full-powered lasers from Cough-Foon assault ships with a moderately-sized Unite Sword, aided in the several fights against Prince Vorkken) | At least Small City level+ (Is able to conjure up enough energy to unleash a Unite Sword powerful enough to hold his own against Vijounne), Mountain level+ to Small Planet level via Unite Morph (Absorbed and deflected lightning attacks from the Diejeah, contributed to the defeat of numerous bosses such as Ohdarko and Diekuu Ohrowchee, also deflected lasers from Machine World Jergingha and Wonder-Jergingha, Comparable to Wonder-Red, who one-shot Gimme) Speed: Hypersonic (comparable to Prince Vorkken) with FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Wonder-Red) | '''Massively FTL (Can keep up with the Diejeah and other similar bosses) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely Far higher via Unite Morph Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, Large Town Class+ to Large Island Class via Unite Morph attacks | At least Small City Class+, Mountain Class+ to Small Planet Class via Unite Morph attacks Durability: At least Wall level normally (CENTINEL Suits can tank 918 mm bullets from 5 meters away without being scratched), likely Large Town Class with assistance from Unite Morph/Build | At least Small City level+, up to Mountain level+ to Small Planet level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build Stamina: Likely very high Range: Extended melee range normally, Several dozens of meters via Unite Sword Standard Equipment: * Valiantium Blade: A sword stated to become sharper with every swing. It is made with a special alloy that allows it to cut through any material in the galaxy, and even deal lethal blows to battle ships. * CENTINEL Suit: A superpowered exoskeleton with bio-metallic fibers that grant superhuman physical characteristics. It contains data that can be converted into matter, which is used for the materialization of Unite Morphs. When one dons their Wonder-Mask, it only takes 3 billionths of a second for this suit to form around them. Intelligence: '''Should be fairly high as he works as a detective for a police department, is also an unparalleled swordsman whose skills are "second to none" '''Weaknesses: Extremely overconfident in himself and struggles to cooperate (though he did change his ways and learn to cooperate later on), very bad at piloting Feats: *Used a full-powered Unite Sword to pole-vault over a falling billboard *Cut a large falling pipe in half *Cut a tank in half *Sliced Ohdarko to pieces after a struggle with its laser at close range *Held his own against Vijounne all by himself *Reacted to lasers at close range on multiple occasions *Cut Laambo and his sword in half *Cut off Jergingha's arm during the final battle *Repeatedly stabbed a Revived Diekuu Ohrowchee in the eye Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat Maneuvers: * Wonder-Cyclone: The user repeatedly swings their weapon around in circles, damaging all nearby enemies. * Wonder-Rising: The user does an uppercut with their weapon. * Wonder-Jump: The user leaps over a great distance. * Wonder-Liner: The user has their team line up in a particular shape. The shape of the line will determine which Unite Morph will be used. The line can also damage enemies upon contact, and assimilate nearby civilians onto the team. Unite Morphs: Users of Unite Morph have the power to materialize objects by combining their teammates. The objects being built require the digital data within the CENTINEL Suits, so the more team mates jump in, the larger and more powerful the object will get. * Unite Sword: When the player draws an 'I' shape with the Wonder-Liner, Wonder-Blue assembles his teammates into a gigantic sword. This sword can be swung around to damage enemies, inserted into locks to open doors like a key, and absorb lightning to enhance its strength. * Unite Camp: The user assembles their team together to morph into a large tent. This gives extra energy to the Unite Gauge, temporarily allowing for them to put more energy into their Unite Morphs. * Unite Rocket: The user assembles their team together to morph into a rocket, which shoots straight upward, reaching great heights. * Unite Ladder: The user lines up their team mates on the side of a wall, morphing them into a ladder for the user to climb up. * Unite Chain: Same as Unite Ladder, but for making bridges. * Unite Ball: '''Assembles the user and their team into a large ball, which can roll around to evade attacks. * '''Unite Guts: Assembles the user and their team into a giant plate of gelatin. Protects from enemy attacks and deflects them. Can be upgraded to Unite Spikes, which makes spikes rapidly extend out of the gelatin to damage any nearby enemies. * Unite Glider: Assembles the user's team into a large paraglider. * Unite Spring: Assembles the user and their team into a massive spring, which can leap to the left or the right in rapid fashion. * Special Morphs: **'Wonderful Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant golden 'W', and fires a powerful laser out of it. **'Platinum Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant silver 'P', and creates a massive Omni-directional explosion to wipe out anybody in its range. **'Unite Blue:' Morphs Wonder-Blue and his teammates into a giant replica of himself. Key: Limited Form | Unlimited Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7